


A Secret My Sister Never Told Me

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Mild Language, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: Waverly always knew her sister Wynonna has been supportive of her and Nicole, but Wynonna has another surprise in store for Waverly!
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Kudos: 31





	A Secret My Sister Never Told Me

Wynonna wakes up and goes downstairs into the kitchen, where she sees Waverly making pancakes. "Pancakes, my favorite!" Wynonna says. Waverly smiles at her sister, "Thought we both could enjoy these." Wynonna doesn't waste time, she heads over to the cabinet and grabs a plate, along with some pancakes. Her sister joins her shortly after, sitting across the kitchen table from her. "So what are you up to today Waves, you gonna invite haught ass over today?" Waverly laughs, "Wynonna, you always call her that." Waverly thinks for a moment. "Do you really think she's hot and also does that mean you're looking at her ass?" Waverly asks in a joking manner but deep down wonders. 

* * *

"Great job on the pancakes Waves!" Wynonna says hoping it will distract Waverly from the question she was asking. "Wow, you actually like your sister's cooking?" Wynonna laughs, "Shh don't tell anyone, it might ruin my reputation!" Wynonna drinks her Orange Juice and sits there in silence for a moment. Waverly breaks the silence. "So Wynonna I just need to know, do you really think Nicole is hot?" Wynonna smirks, "That's her last name isn't it?" Waverly sighs, "I'm being serious here." Wynonna rolls her eyes at her sister, "Yeah of course I do." Wynonna starts fidgeting with her ring. 

* * *

"You seem nervous, is something wrong?" Waverly asks. "No, it's nothing really." Waverly gets concerned at that reply. "I'm your sister and honestly you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Wynonna swallows hard and just as she's about to speak they hear a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Wynonna replies. She gets up from the table and goes into the other room, answering the door. She sees Nicole standing there in her Sheriff uniform. "Why hello Officer Haught, what brings you here?" Nicole laughs, "So proper now at addressing me huh?" Wynonna laughs, "Just trying something new but I still wanted to call you Haught ass, but was getting questioned by Waverly about it this morning."

* * *

"Sounds like my baby was jealous huh?" Wynonna smirks, "Probably but there's no need, it's not like I'd steal my sister's girlfriend." Nicole processes that, thinking to herself wait but why would you because you're not even gay or bi? She's about to speak when Waverly comes into the room. "Hey baby, you look so good in your uniform!" She kisses Nicole and Wynonna just casually moves back to let them have a moment. "Bet she looks good out of her uniform too." Wynonna says. This causes both Waverly and Nicole to raise their eyebrows. Their mouths drop wide open. "How would you know?" Waverly asks. "I don't, I'm just saying what you are probably thinking." Wynonna replies.

* * *

"Actually I wasn't thinking that, at least not currently but now that you mention it." Waverly giggles and it causes Nicole to laugh. "You are something else and such a bad influence on Waverly, although I can't say that I disapprove of it or I'd be lying." Nicole says. "Can I get you anything to drink Nicole?" Wynonna asks. "I'll have a glass of ice water if it's okay." Wynonna nods, "Feeling a little haught I take it?" Nicole laughs and Wynonna heads into the kitchen. 

* * *

Waverly whispers to her girlfriend. "She's been saying a lot of um not so straight sounding things lately." Nicole laughs, "Waves you know your sister and she's a joker." Waverly pauses for a moment, "I know but honestly it's been much more frequent and now she's constantly referring to you as haught ass." Nicole bursts out laughing. "Shh Nicole, she'll hear you." Wynonna walks in the room with the water, handing it to Nicole. "What's so funny, hope you weren't talking too badly about me." 

* * *

"Just a little bit of bad talk about you, but nothing too serious." Nicole replies. "Waverly remember when you were in such denial about loving me cause I'm a woman." Nicole says. Waverly is shocked that she's bringing this up and doesn't know why at first. "Nicole, we are way past that now." Nicole looks over at Waverly and shifts her eyes back over to Wynonna. Waverly picks up on the signal, realizing that Nicole is just trying to see if Wynonna is hiding something about her own orientation.

* * *

"Yeah it's hard sometimes especially when you are faced with heterosexuality everywhere you turn, you feel as if your feelings aren't valid." Waverly's statement causes Wynonna to speak. "Fuck society and do what you feel is right and love who you wanna love!" Waverly gives Wynonna a big hug and she returns the hug. "You've always been such a great ally, thank you!" Wynonna feels guilty and like she should say what she's thinking but instead she freezes. "Yeah of course, it's the right thing to do."

* * *

Nicole gets up off of the couch, heading towards the kitchen to put the glass of water she finished in the sink. Wynonna jumps up and as she does so, Waverly sees that Wynonna's eyes seem to be fixated on her girlfriend's ass. "Here let me get that for you." Nicole turns around and hands the glass to Wynonna. "I honestly could've done it." Wynonna smiles, "You're the guest, so it's what I should do." Nicole goes to sit down again on the couch by Waverly. "Is she being extra nice?" Waverly laughs, "You see what I mean, besides these so called jokes, she's also being extra nice."

* * *

Nicole sits there thinking, "Something does seem a bit off to be honest." Wynonna walks back into the room smiling. "Hey Wynonna, everything okay?" Nicole asks. "Yeah why?" Nicole pauses for a moment, "You seem a bit different." Wynonna swallows hard, Wh...what do you mean?" Nicole looks at Waverly and Waverly gives her a look. "I don't know, just being so extra polite and stuff." Wynonna grins, "Shh Nicole, don't tell anyone it might ruin my reputation." Nicole laughs, "There's the Wynonna I know!" 

* * *

"I'm gonna go upstairs for a while, I'll be back down in around a half hour." Waverly looks concerned, "You honestly don't have to leave." Wynonna smiles, "I know but I figure you two can have some alone time and I can get my dresser drawers cleaned out, I've been putting it off for long enough." Waverly laughs, "But you're the queen of procrastination!" Wynonna laughs, "That I am, but now I need to get it done." They both wave as Wynonna heads upstairs. Waverly cuddles up to Nicole on the couch. 

* * *

"You know sometimes I clean when something is on my mind." Nicole says. "Do you really think that's why she's cleaning?" Waverly replies. "I don't know, but it could be." Waverly sighs, "Well I really hope if something is bothering her, that she just opens up and tells me." Nicole grabs Waverly's hand, holding it. "Give her time, I'm sure she'll come around when she's ready." Nicole interlocks her fingers with Waverly and then kisses Waverly's hand gently. "I love you baby." Waverly says. "Oh Waves, I love you so much!" Nicole replies. Nicole leans in and gives Waverly a very soft and sweet lingering kiss. 

* * *

Waverly places her arms around Nicole and starts gently rubbing her back. Nicole holds back a moan but a soft one slips out. Nicole slips her tongue inside of Waverly's mouth, their tongues gently rub together. Waverly starts to feel her temperature rise. Meanwhile, Wynonna finishes cleaning out her dresser drawers and heads downstairs. She's so quiet coming down the stairs that Waverly and Nicole don't hear her. She stands there for a moment observing the make out session. Suddenly, she clears her throat as she stands at the bottom of the staircase. Waverly and Nicole pull away quickly. 

* * *

"Oh Wynonna, I'm so sorry you had to see that, I thought you were still upstairs." Wynonna laughs, "It's okay, you know it doesn't bother me." Waverly laughs, "Honestly we're sorry though, I know it must be horrible to see your sister and her girlfriend making out." Wynonna grins, "Honestly I find it cute and Wayhaught." Waverly laughs, "There you go again with the puns, do you ever stop with the puns?" Wynonna laughs, "Puns are my thing and if you don't like it, too bad!" They all laugh. 

* * *

"Do you guys need me to go back upstairs, cause I'm sure there's plenty more I could get done..." Wynonna turns around about to head back up when Nicole calls her. "Please, don't go and come here, sit down by us." Wyonna sits down in between Nicole and Waverly on the couch. "Wynonna, honestly is everything okay with you?" Wynonna tears up a bit and starts fidgeting with her ring again because of Nicole's question. Deep down Wynonna knows that everything isn't okay, she's been holding onto a secret for too long. It's starting to eat away at her. She would feel so much better if she just let it out, but it's hard.

* * *

"Honestly, no everything is not okay." She replies and then stays silent for a moment. "We're both here for you and if you would rather only have me here then let me know." Waverly says. "You both should actually hear this, it's just hard." Waverly grabs one of Wyonna's hands and squeezes it, while Nicole grabs her other hand. "Just let it out, we're both here and we care about you." Nicole says. "I know you're both a couple and it should be easy to say this but you've seen me a certain way for so long, I don't want this to change anything." Nicole and Waverly glance at each other and nod, having a feeling they know what's about to come.

* * *

"Nothing is going to change and if it changes I bet it's going to be a super positive change." Wynonna cries and can barely speak but finds her voice. "I'm not straight okay?" Nicole and Waverly's eyes light up, "Wynonna this is a wonderful and exciting thing!" Nicole says. "Maybe to you guys, but I know I act like a badass but I'm scared!" Waverly speaks, "Wynonna like you said who gives a fuck who you love, just keep on being you." Wynonna looks a bit shocked it's not often she hears Waverly drop the F bomb. 

* * *

"You don't have to tell everyone and you can choose to only tell those who are important to you or seem supportive." Nicole says. Waverly gets curious, "So Wynonna are you gay or...?" Wynonna looks serious at her, "No I'm bi but I've been leaning more towards women lately." Waverly wraps her arm around Wynonna giving her sister a nice one armed hug. "It's okay Wynonna and I'm kinda happy to hear that I'm not alone." Nicole takes a moment before speaking, "Can I ask, have you ever been with a woman before or do you just feel in your heart that you know?" Wynonna smiles, "I had a friend in the past named Sheila and we used to kiss sometimes." Waverly's mouth drops open, "Oh my gosh, no wonder you used to run off with her and not want me to come along." Wynonna looks sad, "I'm sorry, I really am but I wasn't ready to tell you then." Waverly kisses Wynonna on the forehead, "It's okay sis, I understand." 

* * *

"So did you and Sheila ever actually date and what happened to her?" Wynonna shakes her head, "Well she never admitted her feelings for me, and she ended up getting together with some guy." Nicole and Waverly look sad. "I'm so sorry to hear that Wynonna." Nicole says. "We just lost touch, but hey it happens." Waverly thinks for a moment, "I could try to Google her for you." Wynonna shakes her head, "Thanks but no thanks because it's over now and I really don't want her back." 

* * *

"Thanks for telling us though cause Waverly and I were really worried about you, something was seeming different or off." Wynonna hugs Nicole. "I was scared but it was also eating away at me lately so I had to let it out." Wynonna breathes a huge sigh of relief, "Okay I just feel like those bricks that were weighing me down, have been lifted." Waverly smiles, "It feels so much better when you finally come out and have people who love you just the way that you are, doesn't it?" Wynonna nods, "I shouldn't have been such a pussy and I should've done this sooner!" Nicole smiles, "It's okay, these things take time but it does feel much better once you take that big leap." Wynonna smiles, "I'm so lucky to have you two in my life!" Nicole and Waverly both hug Wynonna. "We are very lucky to have you Wynonna!" Waverly says. "Honestly if you ever have something bothering you, or on your mind, you can tell us." Waverly says. "Yeah we mean it, anything cause there will never be any judgement." Nicole says. "Thanks guys!" Wynonna replies.


End file.
